Garber The Terrible
by SilverWolf1130
Summary: In an apocalyptic world, bad things can always happen. Clementine knew this. But, she hadn't lost hope. But, when an evil and psychotic man shows up to the cabin to find his escaped prisoners, she learns what evil really is like in this world. Rated T for a reason. Go easy on this please. Read, Review and enjoy. And warning, this may be disturbing to some viewers.
1. Meeting The Monster

Hey, **everybody. It's Fanfic Productions and what's this... A BRAND NEW STORY!**

 **Say WHAAAAAAAAT?! Yes, that's right, Ladies and Gentleman. Two stories in one day. Now, this may be a good one to some. To others... Well, they'll be really grossed. I mean, really. Once you read the story, you'll know what I mean.**

 **alright. I've plan thinking about this story for awhile and I cannot stop until I finished chapter 1, at least. And trust me, lots of you will be creeped out by this guy. Trust me, homies. He's really psychotic**

* * *

Clementine looked through the window of the door. She had been confused on why Sarah seemed so afraid. Though by the looks of the man, she was starting to understand.

The Young survivor slowly walked up the door and was going to lock it until...

The door suddenly burst open. Clementine walked back and took a look at the strange man. He looked to be around his 30's. He had long filthy brown hair that went to his back. He wore a brown blood stained jacket with several holes into it. But what disturbed Clementine the most about the man was the way he was looking at her. He seemed angry but calm at the same time.

"You were going to lock the door..." The man started saying with a an evil grin. Clementine looked at the man with fear.

"Y-yes." She stuttered, in obvious fear. The man looked at her and walked up to her with his anger clearly showing.

"NOBODY LOCKS THE DOOR ON ME!"

The man suddenly slapped Clementine, sending her tumbling to the ground. The man growled, until suddenly... He just stopped and... He changed. He seemed calmer...

"My apologies, Sweetie Bear." The man said in a creepy tone. Clementine rubbed her sore cheek. She refused to cry. She was much tougher than that. She cringed when he called her sweetie bear. It just seemed off...

"...It's just that... You know, it's very rude to lock the door on people, especially if I have a gun."

Clementine stood up. But as she did, the man suddenly put his hand on her shoulder and said something that made Clementine sick.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you look good enough to eat?"

Clementine closed her eyes, wishing he'd just go away. The strange man frowned and shook her. "Answer the fucking question!"

"No!" Clementine blurted out. The man grinned and said. "Oh, that's sad. Maybe we should... Get to know each other... Urg- I mean, Where are my manners? My name Is Rick. Rick Norris. Pleasure to meet you."

The man stuck out his hand, awaiting a handshake. Clementine looked at his hand and noticed the scars on it. But she ignored and slowly brought out her hand.

The man who called himself Rick grabbed her hand and shook it violently. Clementine was obviously very uncomfortable with this. But, even though she just met him, Clementine Didn't like this man. There was just something off about him.

The man let her hand go and walked into the full room. "Nice place you got hear, sweetie bear!"

Clementine once again shrugged when he called her sweetie bear. The man looked around the living room and what caught his attention was a shirt. "You know, I knew a guy who wore a shirt like this"

Clementine Didn't want to talk to him, but she knew it was best that she did. "What- what's his name?

"Carlos. He's a real dumbass. He calls himself a doctor, but he just... He just sucks at it. And he's also a father to a girl. She's couple years older than you, actually. But, if you ask me, she may have more meat on her, but sometimes it doesn't matter. You might just be better.

Clementine Didn't know what to say to that... She was obviously creeped out by this man. She wanted him to leave and never come back.

"Rick walked into the kitchen. Clementine slowly followed him, clearly afraid of this man. Rick picked up a kitchen knife and looked it over. Clementine's eyes widened. She was worried of what he planned to do with that knife. He turned towards Clementine and point the knife next to his cheek.

"Look What I can do." Rick said with a large grin. He started cutting himself on the cheek. Clementine's eyes widened more than before. This man wanted to show her something and he definitely had shown him something.

The man stopped and put the knife down. "So, Clemmy, my sweetie bear. What did you think that trick?"

Clementine Didnt say anything, which obviously annoyed the strange man, but he chose to ignore it. "So, Clem, how about we talk about some more interesting things-"

Suddenly, the both of them heard something upstairs. Rick grinned evilly. "So, there are more people in da house. Well, they'll see what Mr. Garber can really do."

Clementine had caught onto what he said. Mr. Garber? Didn't he say his name was Rick? Though honestly, she guessed he was probably lying about his name being Rick.

Garber pulled out his AK-47 and headed upstairs. Clementine look on in shock. She had never seen such powerful weaponry before. She knew it was best to follow him, and hope that he doesn't find Sarah.

Garber looked around each room and pointed his powerful weapon in the direction. But, he never seemed to find anything that could prove that his "Friends" were here. Until...

Garber noticed a picture on the ground. He picked in up and grinned evilly. This proved they were here. He smiled and put the picture in Clementine's view. "Do you know who this lump of meat is, sweetie bear?"

Clementine was sweating. "No, I don't. It must've been one of the people who lived here."

Garber knew she was lying. But, he decided to ignore it. He hoped that the girl would tell them about him. Hopefully, they'd run off and it would be a game of Cat And Mouse.

"Well, sweetie bear. It seems I've had my fun. You have a nice day now. Oh, and Clementine. You're quite the brave one. I'm sure Ed And Diana would be proud."

with that said, the Man walked down the stairs and finally left. Clementine was shocked. How had he know about her parents? Had he known them?

Clementine had many questions. Who was this man? How did he Know her parents? The young survivor was confused, afraid and worried. She fell to the ground and hugged her knees. She Didnt know how to accept this.

* * *

 **Well, that does it for now. Sorry if this disturbed some of you. Go easy on me. Also, my other stories will continue soon. So, no need to worry. And I noticed that Clementine has to go through Alot in my stuff. I don't hate Clementine. She's an awesome character. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that. Tell me what you thought in the reviews. Fanfic Productions. Out!**


	2. Nick Nacked

Hey, **everybody. It's Fanfic Productions. And welcome back to... Garber The Terrible. Now this chapter is definitely gonna be much better than the first one... And also, a little bit more disturbing than the first. Hehehe. Now this is gonna be a good one. As we'll go into more depth of the villains. And I forgot to mention, Carver isn't in this. He's replaced by Garber and his family. But There will be some characters from Carver's camp. Ones that Alot of us hate. (Troy)**

 **And some people are probably gonna say something about the title of this chapter. It sounds comedic, but it is not. Warning: this will be more disturbing than the first one... BY FAR. Read at your own risk.**

Clementine was afraid. Never had she encountered someone as disturbing as this man. And she kept wondering: how had this man known of her parents? She couldn't get it out of her mind. She was stuck. Though she wanted to know how he knew, she Didn't want to ever meet this man again.

She shook her again, wanting to stop thinking about this man and how evil he was. She looked back to the open doors and yelled out to Sarah to tell him he was gone.

After a few seconds, Sarah came out of Rebecca's room ( **C** **an't remember which room it was. Don't complain)**

"Are you sure he's gone?" Sarah asked Nervously. Clementine nodded which made Sarah sigh in relief. The younger girl looked down the stairs and asked. "Who was he?"

"A very bad man." Sarah answered. Clementine frowned. That wasnt the answer she was looking for. She was about to tell her to be more specifically, but the sound of a door opening caught the there attention.

The duo walked downstairs, and noticed the cabin survivors coming out of the door. However, Clementine noticed that Nick wasn't them. She guessed that they hadn't found him.

"Clementine, are you okay?" Luke asked. Clementine nodded as Sarah nervously said. "He was here, daddy."

"what?" Carlos asked. He looked confused for a second until suddenly, his eyes widened in horror. "Clementine talked to him." Sarah continued. Rebecca looked down at the eleven year old and glared.

"And you just opened the door for him?!" Alvin looked at his wife and put his hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"I didn't open the door. He just... Came in. I was going to lock it, but he bashed down the door before I could lock it." Clementine said. The looks that Rebecca and Carlos were giving her suggested that they didn't believe her. Before either of them managed to say something, Sarah spoke up. "She's right, dad."

"Maybe it wasn't him."

"Did he say his name?" Rebecca asked Clementine. The eleven year old nodded. "He said his name was Rick. Rick Norris. But later, he said his name was Mr. Garber."

Silence filled the room at the mention of the name "Garber." Clementine knew they must've been afraid. But she didn't blame them. She looked at them and asked. "Who is he?"

Carlos walked up to her. "Clem, it don't know what he said, but Johnathan Garber is a dangerous man. He's the leader of a group of cannibals. And he will do anything to hurt people. He's a killer. A monster. A psycho." Carlos looked at the ground and closed his eyes. "He killed my wife and put her head in his freezer." The man clenched his fist.

"He could be watching us right now." Sarah said in fear. Carlos looked at her and went to her level and said. "Sarah, I promise I will protect you. He won't be getting anywhere near us." Carlos looked down at the girl's right hand in sadness as he remembered she was missing her index finger. It brought back horrible memories and the main reason why he despised Garber and his Group.

Luke looked at Clementine and asked. "Did he seem like he would come back?" Clementine looked at him and nodded. "He cut himself with a kitchen knife."

Luke shook his head and said. "He's a fucking psychopath, Clem." Clementine looked at the ground. "I know. I was scared."

Luke looked at her with Sympathy and said. "Well, I don't blame you for being scared." Luke looked at the group. "We better leave before he comes out.

* * *

Nick ran through the forest, heading towards the direction of the cabin. Since he was only armed with a rifle and a Glock 17, he thought he would be able to make it back there.

Along the way, he like that he was being... Watched. Nick looked around and held up his rifle. He looked behind him several times to make sure they weren't planning a sneak attack.

Nick looked ahead and noticed something on the ground. It appeared to be a small brown sack that appeared to have something in it. He thought about ignoring it, but his curiosity got the better of him. He went down to his knees and slowly pulled the sheet off...

...And saw the disembodied head of Walker Pete, who was still moving and snapping his jaws...

Nick gasped and stood up. He was shocked. He quickly emptied the contents of his stomach and leaned against a tree...

pane immediately moved from it as a Knife suddenly slammed into the tree, near his face. Nick looked ahead at the direction and his eyes widened in horror.

What he saw was an 18 year old girl in with brown messy hair, torn up blue jeans, a dirty coat and a blood covered pink shirt. But what made Nick Easily recognize her was her scarred up face. She was missing an eye. And lots of her skin was missing to the point of where Nick could see her back teeth.

"Joanne Garber." Nick muttered under his breath. The teen called Joanne giggled to her self as Nick pointed his rifle at her, but his hands were very shaking, making it harder to aim properly.

He was about to shoot, when suddenly, an arrow slammed through his shoulder. Nick gasped and dropped the rifle. He fell to his knees and yelled in pain. When he looked back at Joanne, she was right in front of him. He was definitely not ready when she suddenly pulled out a Blood covered machete.

Joanne was about to do something. But then she noticed the hook that was connected to the tree that Nick Leaned on. She smiled evilly as she developed an evil plan. Her smirk grew bigger when she noticed that her older brother, Jack Garber heading towards her with his Bow And arrow.

Jack wore A Green and black striped shirt and Blue torn up overalls. He had Messy Brown Hair and A Brown That touched his chest. He wore a belt that carried multiple tools to use at his disposal.

Joanne Looked at him with a smile and said. "Hey, Bubba. How about you help me with this, you big dumbass.

Jack was confused for a second until he noticed the hook attached to the tree. He grinned evilly and pulled off Nick's Hat and threw it aside. He grabbed the arrow that he used against Nick and forcefully pulled it off.

Nick yelled in pain, but he was quickly silenced by Joanne, who pulled the knife out of the wall and cut Nick's cheek. Though it didn't hurt much, Nick was still worried. He knew the end was near... Thanks to these monsters... But... At least he would see his uncle once again.

Jack put his hands under Nick's armpits and easily lifted him up. Nick knew what was coming as he noticed the hook. He yelled out as Jack lifted him up and dropped him straight on the hook...

Nick Screamed out in pain as the hook suck into his flesh, easily piercing his Skin. Never had he dealt with such pain. And he knew things would get worse...

Joanne looked at the machete she wielded and then back at Nick. It was time to eat. She walked up to him, but he used this advantage and kicked Her straight in the mouth. Joanne yelled out in slight pain from Nick's attack, but it didn't matter. She's had worse.

Jack growled at Nick for kicking his sister. He pushed Nick's Leg against the tree and Impaled it, Straight through Nick's leg and into the tree, making sure he couldn't move it.

Nick Screamed in pain as Jack did the same thing with his other leg, pinning both of them to the tree. Nick was basically crying now. He just wanted it to end.

Joanne looked around to make sure that Nick's yells of pain weren't attracting any unwanted attention. Joanne looked at Nick's stomache, preparing to cut it open and see the "food."

suddenly, a shot went off, and Joanne felt a slight pain in her shoulder. She looked behind her and noticed the cabin survivors heading towards them. Luke gasped at his friend's predicament. But his shock quickly turned into anger as he pulled out his machete and swing at Joanne, who blocked it with hers.

Luke struggled to overpower the monster in front of him. Joanne appeared to have some kind of super strength as she slowly pushed him back. However, a quick shot to the chest from Clementine knocked her to the ground. Joanne looked back and noticed that Jack had ran off, knowing he was outmatched.

Several of the cabin survivors pointed there guns at her as Luke And Carlos went to Nick's Aid. "Oh, my gosh. Nick!" Luke yelled as tears flowed down his eyes.

* * *

 **Yep. Cliffhanger. I just wanna say sorry to all the Nick fans who read this. I don't hate Nick. I'm Neutral when it comes to Nick, but I know this wasn't right and I felt sympathy for him. And I a question for all of YOU. Yes. ALL Of You! Should the cabin survivors kill Joanne or take her as a prisoner. Leave what you think in the reviews. Fanfic Productions. Out!**


End file.
